


But Officer, My husband was in there.

by Interstellar_Child



Series: Minimegs week 2020 [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child
Summary: Minimus knows how the world sees him. He knows how his brother is using him. He knows a better world is a foolish dream. But he can't help but dream.Day 6 AU/FU
Relationships: Megatron/Minimus Ambus
Series: Minimegs week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Minimegs Week 2020





	But Officer, My husband was in there.

**Author's Note:**

> just a mashup of all my shatterd glass ficlets and the MAIN fic ive had in my drafts forever

Minimus was drunk when Dominus had told him of the planned engagement. It had not shocked him as much as it had annoyed him. Ultra Magnus, whose face was marked by his greatest failures, simply needed a way back into Autobot society. Optimus Prime was only allowing it as this was a way to keep a close eye on him in precaution of any more traitorous stunts. They and his brother had already disguised the terms of engagement, dates of ceremonies and publicity stunts. Dominus had been kind enough to leave the _actual_ party planning to Minimus- _oh joy._ He and Ultra Magnus were briefly introduced at a dinner between the Ambus house and the Autobot High Command. Minmus and Magnus barley spoke. Magnus had been rather bored- and Minimus found that unless speaking about himself he had next to nothing to speak on.

Optimus and his brother conducted a round of toasts before Minimus was required to speak on his new union. 

“Simply put, love is out of style anyway-” He said, raising his glass to his brother. It was the only grievance he would voice on the matter. Not that dominus cared anyway. Then turning to his betrothed he continued, “Power is all that matters anymore. And perhaps with my help you may taste a drop of that once again.” Magnus did not thank him.

Even Optimus Prime showed more attention to him when he shook Minimus’ hand goodbye. Ultra Magnus only turned to show some form of affection when pressed to by Optimus. _Won't you even kiss him goodbye,_ he muses. Magnus snarls at Optimus before grabbing Minimus' hand, grip too tight. The kiss is brief on his knuckles but the feeling of his metal skull is on his hand was unpleasant. It annoyed him that Magnus had to be pushed to even pretend to show affection. But that doesn’t stop Minimus resting well that night on his satin sheets.

Minimus simply forgot about it until the news circuits picked it up. They ran articles like _Abmus House Takes On Another,_ news anchors talked about the ceremony that would captivate cybertron for the next decacycle, inquiries came at all hours for an inkling of the love story. The passion that would compel a member of any noble house to marry a mech like. . .well.

The first few of those calls had been hilarious to him, but by the fifth day they were annoying. He spent his free days filtering through department stores, street markets, he even began haggling with vendors as the weeks got closer to the ceremony. Minmus drank earlier and earlier in the day as the date arrived. Not that he needed it- but he decided this would help tide himself over for the inevitable. Less angry about how little his say was in the union and more excited to design their new home. He and Ultra Magnus would be given one in Iacon- even if it was no penthouse Minimus had adored the balcony looking over the not as war-torn part of the city.

Ultra Magnus had decided that they would go together on a brief tour of Autobot controlled territory so they might be congratulated by those who would not be able to attend. Being paraded around for the public sounded fun and he assembled a special wardrobe for each city they would be staying in with homages to their histories and current trends. He had been excited, until he was given a list of rules that he must follow at all times under Magnus’ orders. Everywhere they went they were bombarded by the press, but Ultra Magnus answered all the questions. Even the ones about what Minimus would be wearing for the ceremony or what they would be serving. Minimus smiled anyway, waved politely and bowed to those who greeted them. All rules he had to follow.

At least he got to choose where they ate every once in a while.

Eventually when the ceremony commences- It’s a grand party. Minimus had picked the set-list and the venue. He had even gone so far as to add personal touches to each of their special Autobot guests seats. Some of the other noble families were used to Minimus’ extravagant style but it gave him some small joy in seeing the bewilderment in the Autobots eyes. The place is overflowing with royals and Autobots and by the time the Minimus looks around and remembers why he’s here- turns to his right and remembers who he has just been conjunxed to. He damn near throws up.

And it isn’t just Ultra Magnus' face that makes him so nauseous. Minimus had been trying to ignore it. How his brother was chatting with Optimus prime further down the Wedding party table- and in this instant Minimus found that he hated his brother. He hated Optimus prime. He hated that Ultra Magnus wouldn’t look at him, as if he were the most vile thing at the table. But most of all he hated how the Energon in his cup didn't even taste good anymore.

But that didn’t stop him from downing another bottle before the end of the night.

* * *

Their union doesn't even last a full stellar-cycle. The last straw is when he overhears a conversation between his estranged conjunx and the scientist Wheeljack. They are discussing the current siege on Polyhex- Minimus had heard that the Decepticons were winning. Which was good. One of his designers had most of his shops ransacked when the autobots took it. Minmius had let him stay with him for a small time- His friend couldn’t even begin to describe the carnage the Autobots had inflicted on his city. Minimus had held his friend as he sobbed.

That night, on accident- they found the Decepticon Radio channel. They listened together to a kind voice that offered his sympathies and regrets. _Our loss here, not as Decepticons but as Cybertronians, is great. My spark is heavy with the thought of the wonders Polyhex has that may have been lost forever. My friends please, hold onto each other for one day we shall find peace once again._

His friend had relocated to Tarn after that- and Dominus forced him to incinerate all that was made and gifted to him by his friend. But at least, he was alive. Under Decepticon rule he was flourishing even. If Minimus was feeling brave he would encrypt his signal and speak in hushed tones to his friend. In Tarn he was free to design again. In Tarn he could sleep peacefully. In Tarn he was engaged to wed a Decepticon soldier. In Iacon Minimus found he was jealous.

His own conjunx, cold and uncaring, left him alone to his own devices. Under the heavily Autobot controlled city, Minimus was not allowed to roam the streets as he once did. He could not shop or pursue or even sit in a cafe without a handler. The most alone time he got was in his own room. Door closed. Balcony open. On these nights when the loneliness squeezed his soul, he would tune into the channel on the radio and listen. This became a habit- to listen to both Autobot and Decepticon radios before he fell asleep. 

Back in the present day- Minimus felt his face twitch as he tried to calm himself. 

“We can have Minimus sent to speak for me- and after we bomb the ceremony we can have a fully justified retaliation.”

Minimus doesn’t feel fear- in fact it takes all the self control he has to not just begin laughing. Instead he takes a step back, Magnus final words to Wheeljack echoing in his mind.

“Such a shame, he was so pretty in pink. Not a processor to match sadly.”

Minimus waits in the foyer. Magnus always spent an hour before bed reading here and tonight was no exception. He sat across from Minimus. Minimus who was the perfect picture of small and weak. Minimus who had years of hatred pumping through his system. Minimus who had just sharpened his nails.

“I wanted to know what you think of this color,” he says playfully. Magnus doesn't even look up from the datapad he’s got. _The Art of War_ by Alpha Trion. Minimus had discussed it once with Rewind, back when they pretended to like one another. Magnus couldn’t quite grasp the end goal of victory. Minimus knew this because he had only been winning due to the Energon shortage in the areas he had been assigned. “Do they look good on my nails?”

“Your nails?” 

“Yes, I normally wear pink but I had them painted black. Is it too much for a funeral?”

Now Magnus looks up. Not at Minimus of course- but his face has the ghost of a smile on it. Minimus sometimes would inform him of Autobot deaths and what funerals they had been invited to. Magnus only showed his face at those of Autobots who had betrayed him. In some small offense or another.

“Depends on who died and when is the funeral?” Magnus tries to keep his excitement to a minimum. Minimus, in all his graces, glides to stand beside Magnus. Magnus who finally turns to him and notices that his nails are still pink.

“In a solar cycle. Well, you will be there of course-” And with that Minimus’ tore into Magnus’ throat. Energon spilling on the nice carpet, “We need a body to bury.”

Magnus is gasping as he bleeds out. Minimus doesn’t smile, nor does he gloat. He simply stomps on Magnus’ throat with a strength he had never revealed. Magnus- for what little life he had left in him- desperately hangs on in his final moments.

“You know, _dear,_ I think you were right.’ Minimus said smiling at the energon on his hands, “I do look good in pink.”

Minimus does not change them for the funeral.

* * *

Dai Atlas proposed a union for protection. The official report was that a Decepticon assassin had broken into their home and ended Ultra Magnus. The funeral was laughable- But at least this time on the Memorial circuit- he got to actually speak. 

His union to Dai Atlas had lasted considerably longer. Until Dai Atlas burned down the Primal Vasilica. Insinuating that Primus himself had tasked him with baptising Cybertron into a new age of purity by purging the blythe that plagued it. Minimus let this continue for a few nights before inviting him back to their home for a meal.

Dai Atlas was dead by the second course.

Minimus was smelting the body when he heard one of the windows creak open. He stopped. Someone was tiptoeing through their kitchen. Minimus hadn’t cleaned it yet. Surely they would see the energon spilt from where Minimus had ripped out Dai Atlas’ spark. They would follow the rug that had been dragged with the body into the hallway. They would find Minimus and he would be executed.

And when the door leading to the smelting room opened- much quieter this time. Minimus shoved Dai Atlas' other Arm into the smelter. He could at least destroy the hands that had caused so much destruction.

“Holy slag” the intruder whispers. He hears the sound of a gun being holstered and when Minimus turns he isn't greeted with a thief or an autobot. Standing in the doorway is Nightbird. She locks eyes with Minimus- wide and confused. “Sorry to interrupt. Do . . . do you need a hand?”

Minimus smiles at her, “You finish up here while I go clean up the kitchen. I’ll warm up some energon if you feel like it?”

“Sounds lovely” she laughs. It's awkward for a moment but Minimus has learned to take that in stride. The house is spotless by sunrise. And when Nightbird is about to leave she makes a strange proposal.

“Ever been kidnapped?”

“Not really?” Minimus say.

“My boss wants to meet you- and he doesn't want to put you in danger, so, I'm going to pretend to kidnap you now.”

“Oh no,” he says leaning back with a sort of flair, “Whatever shall I do?”

* * *

The first time he meets Megatron- it’s raining. They sit across from each other surrounded by guards. Megatron is, well he is kind. Offering some energon to him before falling into silence. He can’t quite look Minimus in the eyes. He doen’t know if its because Minimus killed Nightbirds target for them or because Minimus still has on his slightly energon stained robe from the night before. It’s sweet really.

Minimus doesn't know why- it could be the long time of holding it all in or the rush of having just killed his second husband- but he dares speak first.

“So, when are you going to kill Optimus?”

Megatron chokes on his energon. 

“My method has been working so far. But i’m not so sure how you would marry him?” Minimus says, a slight warmth in his voice. The other decepticons begin to murmur amongst themselves. Megatron stares at him, and Minimus loves every moment of it.

One of the seekers, Starscream if he remembers the reports correctly, interjects, “You _were_ the one who killed Magnus-”

Minimus shrugged. It was strange, here the Decepticons were ragged and worn. This sort of hideout, too, was worse for wear. But when Minimus looked around at them he felt no threat. One of them, a white jaguar with a crooked smile, had himself curled around Minimus' chair. Tail swishing happily.

“It was just a guess,” Megtron said, bewilderment in his eyes, “Often random factors aren't the answer. Let alone one like. . . you” 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Minimus teases. He flashes his biggest smile and for a moment he feels he’s gone too far. Megatron visibly gulps and some of the other decepticons in the room blush at his smile. “Now, tell me what it is you want.”

Megatron, remembering himself, straightens his shoulders and narrows his eyes. Over the next hour they discuss a contract. One that would ensure Minimus safety in exchange for information on the Autobots. He would be required to report in every solar cycle or so. Keep varied logs of Autobots and their posts. They would insure that if caught, they would rescue him from a trial and relocate him somewhere safe. They discuss logistics and locations and Minimus is excited. 

“Do we have a deal?” Megatron says, holding out his hand. Minimus’ own is dwarfed by it- but when Megatron grasps his it is nothing but gentle.

“I only ask for one more thing.” Minimus says pulling Megatron closer, “What do you know of a designer in Tarn, his designation is Knockout? I miss his work and would love to wear anything by him again.”

Megatron turns to another soldier in the room. The soldier is flushed with a silly little smile on his face.

“I believe Breakdown here can help you out”

* * *

Minimus had draped himself in lace and satin, he swirled the energex in his glass before taking a sip. He was perched ever so carefully on the corner of the bar, a window from above graced him with starlight, his lace flowing gently off of the angles of his body. The bar had already exhausted all of its escapisms and entertainments for any of the mechs who had decided to stop by so the others in the bar were trinkleing out into the night. Unlike them Minimus didn’t have any intentions of leaving.

He tapped his filed digits against his glass, humming along to the music that swirled through the air. Earlier in the night he had set out on keeping himself busy with Ravage. He had gone into his alt mode to half dance with and half chase the jaguar around the dancefloor. Ravage was an endless ball of energy and Minimus particularly loved the shine of his paint in the dance floors flashing colors. They were turned off now, and ravage was cured up on the bar stool in front of minimus. He was too tired to move but his chatter made up for that, He was repeatedly telling Minimus that he was sore and tired and absolutely wanted to dance some more but couldn’t and that they would have to hang outside of secrecy sometime. He went on and on in an endless stream of happy babbling.

“So I told him, ‘hai, ur my fav’ and u wanna know what he did?”

“What could he have done?”

“He rolled over and kept sleepin! Steeljaw is great but sometimes i just want to do what _i_ wanna do when we hang. All he wants to do is nap. Can u believe that? He would nap thru a wild dance party like the one we had tonight. What im i gonna do Mimsie?”

“Just take him somewhere cold next time, that will surely keep him awake.”

“U think so?”

“That may work or getting him to drink something to boost his energy. He only ever naps when I see him at Autobot meetings.” Minimus mused crossing one leg over the other as he turned to face Ravage fully. In the beginning Steeljaw slept through all of the meetings he happened to show up to but once Wheeljack turned up the AC in the room to sixty-two degrees and he had been awake the whole time. He looked thoroughly ticked off but it had been effective. “By the way I listened to that album you recommended.”

“O Rosanna’s new one? Its kewl right?”

“Some of her lyrics did sound familiar.” Minimus placed his glass down. Having finished. The bartender refilled it one last time, as Minimmus slid over the credits he owed to him

“I know! We collabed on it.”

“Finally getting a paycheck are we sweetspark?” he giggled.

“Hey!!” Ravage swiped at Minimus legs, just out of reach. He settled on batting away on the edge of the lace robe Minimus had resided himself to. The last of the bar goers left in a stumbling group. Once they were out Ravage jumped up onto the counter and settled beside his friend, laying his head in his lap. Minimus scratched behind his ear in the spot he liked, stirring up a gentle purr from the blue and white cassette. 

Minimus downed his glass with the other hand. He knew he was overdoing it, but he didn't think he could carry out the evaluation sober. He had been reckless since the last one. He was engaged again. He had already discussed the rules of their engagement; it was another purely political, all for show one. No spark bond. No shared bed. He and his husband-to-be were to appear in public _together_ more than he had with the others combined but it felt like they were farther apart as a _couple_ than when he had been on the engagement circuit with Ultra Magnus. At least he remembered how he liked his energex. Not that it mattered when he had been bleeding out on their carpet.

Seeing the light leave what remained of that cruel and twisted face had been satisfactory for a moment. Then the cover-up began and now he was engaged to his third autobot. Freud was quiet. Unreadable. And worst of all he creeped him out more than Ultra Magnus had. He hadn't meant to become engaged with Freud but the bot approached him first. It was simple, he needed more money and he could give Minimus access to the “resort” that he owned. It would take a while but Minimus had other plans for that place than the evil that currently went on there.

Finally the bartender, turning off the main lights in the bar and bathing them in the remaining neon ones, waved goodbye to the two and locked them in. In a few moments the seamless hatch hidden behind the bar opened up. They jumped into the tunnel system below, the hatch sliding shut behind them. As the light in the tunnel faded away Minimus’ own outer armor began to glow filling the space around them with dull pink light.

“Coolio I didnt know u could do that!”

“You usually sprint to soundwave once we get down here.”

“I’m too sleepy for that today.”

And so they began to walk. The further they went the more rudimentary the tunnel became. What was once nice reenforced steel became carved out crude metal. It was carefully engineered but rushed, long scarrings into the surrounding walls criss-crossed as if whoever dug the tunnel needed to do so in a day. The glow of Minimus’ armor didn't help as it only cast harsh shadows on the grooves carved into the walls. The floor had been smoothed down so they might not trip, but the floor still curved up and in on itself. Towards the end of the tunnel the sound of a guitar and warm light spilled from its entrance. 

Inside the small entryway Soundwave had braced himself against the wall and was practicing chords for one of his new songs. Ravage practically threw himself onto Soundwave’s shoulder when he was caught mid-air. Placing the guitar aside, Soundwave wrapped Ravage in a full embrace.

“Hey little buddy” He said as his Amica nuzzled closer.

“Hai Soundsie!! I missed ya!!” Ravage started purring after being reunited to his best friend after he had been gone on a mission to earth for several deca-cycles. His energy renewed he started asking Soundwave all sorts of questions as he started talking at a million miles a minute. Minimus waved to the musician as he always did. Soundwave simply told him that the big guy was waiting for him in the main office before turning back to the cassette in his arms.

Minimus knew he was being a touch silly when he snapped some finger guns at the other two before proceeding deeper into the underground base. It was quite dark in the facility as it was rarely used. He suppressed the natural urge to have his armor glow, he didn’t want to seem _too_ flashy tonight. Afterall he was already in a lacey robe, and he was more than a little tipsy as he floated through the hall leading to the main office. He didn’t want to come on too strong, he _was_ engaged to be married. Again.

When he swung open the door to the main office Megatron was there. Seated at a desk. Alone. Nose deep in graphing datapads and calculators. He was mumbling to himself, looking deeply concerned, and completely consumed by his work. Minimus sighed to himself. He finally noticed the minibot spy when he jumped up to sit on the edge of the desk and waved his little hand over the datapad he had been hyperfocused on. He jumped back in surprise.

“Minimus! You- er I didn’t see you come in.”

“Hello to you too darling.” Minimus hadnt meant to call him that, usually he called him ‘sweetspark’ or ‘sugar’ or even the occasional ‘professor dreamboat’ when he needed a good teasing. But ‘darling’? It had just slipped out, maybe he had had a glass too many.

Megatron let out a nervous laugh. Minimus, giving the only response his brain could think up, batted his optics and said that he was reporting in. Megatron stared at him for a moment before complementing the lace that was hanging off one of Minimus’ shoulders. He twirled the robes sash in one hand and playfully popped the collar with his other. Megatron had that funny little smile on his face that he usually wore during their meetings.

“This old thing? Why it’s just something i had in my closet.”

“I thought you were going to wear the black one with the fur lining.”

“Do you like that one?” Minimus felt like he was about to say something that would be-

“I’ll wear it for you next time if you’d like?” a bit much. Unsubtle. Embarrassing. And it wouldn’t ever-

“Well- I- it isn’t exac- not thats its ugly- i mean- oh dear.” Megatron stumbled through his words. Maybe it only worked on the ever professional Megatron. So scholarly and upright, Minimus felt like teasing him again. He leaned over the desk one hand laid out on the datapads the other hovered daintily over Megatron’s chest. Almost, almost touching the decepticon badge fused into the warm grey metal.

“Let me guess,” Minimus said with a slight purr, “you ran the numbers and tried guessing what i was going to come in with your cute little statistics?”

At the mention of statistic Megatron seemed to remember why the minibot was in the office in the first pace. He cleared his throat and straightened himself, trying to regain a dash of seriousness. If minimus had eyebrows he’d raise one. All he could do was quirk his facial insignia in order to give his face an overall innocent expression, knowing that he was about to get a long winded rundown on numbers.

“I would love to keep this going but-” Megatron stopped as if what he just said was the most foolish thing he had ever spoken. Minimus cocked his head, but he couldn’t help but grin. Megatron’s face glowed a faint red as he cleared his throat again. “We have more pressing issues to discuss Minimus.”

“Of course.” Minimus face grew serious, sitting up he began his report, “I’ve attended seven private meetings in the late Dai Atlas’ place. The Autobots religious community took this as a major blow and while they seem publicly unified in mourning, internally a great schism is happening. Many looked up to him as a model to live their lives, now they wish to mourn for him. Some have chosen to seek comfort from losing such a respected member in their community but others want to go straight into revenge. The members of the latter group believe that the first are being disrespectful to Dai Atlus’s memory.”

“And your thoughts?” Megatron was calculating something. Minimus could see the numbers moving in his head.

“Dai Atlas wouldn’t care. He’d want his revenge and then move onto the next slaughter in the name of Primus. But whenever the autobots ask me what i want i just turn on the waterworks and say ‘my only wish is that I could get my husband back’ and let them fight over what that means.” Minimus wiped a fake tear from his optics, drawing a chuckle from Megatron.

“I’d imagine” Megatron said, “A schism like this, if it continues, could take only eight deca-cycles to irreversibly divide the faction of Autobot faithful members.”

“And I imagine that you already have a formula to back that up?”

“You’d imagine correctly,” He replied with almost too proud a face, “I just have one random factor that could change the results.”

Minimus gave him a quizzical look, as if Megatron would think about holding crucial information from him. He was too tactical for that, and they had a ‘no secrets’ agreement which Minimus had stuck too. He knew it was just the energon driving on his emotions, but they were supposed to tell each other everything. Minimus had been open, he’d told Megatron about his work _and_ his life, and suddenly he was keeping something from him-

“If you work your magic like you always do, we could have a few more ex-autobots in the world sooner than later.”

“Oh” oh. Definitely too much to drink. He internally kicked himself for getting jealous over something so small so fast. He played it off as embarrassment from the complement before going on, “Optimus and Elita are planning to erect a monument for him in Iacon. Once the project is complete they have asked me to speak for him at the dedication ceremony. The mighty emperor himself will be there, unlike Ultra Magnus’ dedication”

“Well Atlas never attempted a coup against _Emperor Optimus_.”

“At least Magnus was never crazy enough to believe that primus himself was leading him to marry me.” Minimus said with a giggle.

“Not as bad as missing most of your face. What a nightmare to wake up to.” 

“Oh and his voice? Don’t remind me…”

“That must have been fun during the Ritus ceremony.”

“At least he looked me in the optics!” Minimus was laughing now, “Atlas looked to the _heavens above_. As if he were marrying Primus himself.”

He had never told anyone that bit, the ceremony had been witnessed by his brother and a few of Dai Atlas’ closest disciples. It had always bothered him that he wouldn’t even look at him. He knew going in that Dai Atlas only saw him as a means to an end, but it still hurt. To be nothing to the world but a pawn in everyone else game? He was used to that. Yet to do so in the _Conjux Ritus_ ceremony? That had stung him. He laughed now, but only because he was however many glasses of energon in and with Megatron.

“What about Freud?” Megatron asked, quietly, hesitantly.

_“What about Freud?”_

“Well you know what they say,” Megatron had a sorrowful look on his face, “Third time’s the charm.”

“Oh. That.” 

They fell into a heavy silence. Down the hall the giggles of both ravage and Soundwave echoed. Minimus winced. Megatron wasn’t looking at him, instead he was absentmindedly typing away at one of his secondary calculators. Minimus knew he didn’t need it, he had the greatest calculator in the universe within his mind. But they all had ways to express their nervousness and punching away at a tiny useless calculator was his.

“Are you really going to go through with this?” Megatron asked.

Minimus hesitated to answer him. He and Dominus had discussed it, he had been drunk at the time but he already knew his answer. He was drunk now and still knew the answer. Suddenly the buzz of his inebriated processor wasn’t a source of confidence anymore. He felt stupid. He felt like an addict. He felt like a sparkling that was too stubborn to listen to their creator. He felt his spark ache like it had when he woke up sober and married to Ultra Magnus. Only this time he knew why it hurt so.

“Freud wants a purely political wedding off the record. We’ll keep doing what we’ve been doing and make it seem like two mechs who have come together in mourning or something silly like that. And in a solar cycle or so Frued will fall victim to a terrible illness that will slowly kill him. I don’t know. I’ll figure something out, I always do.” He tried flashing a small smile at megatron, but he was still focused on the calculator, his digit stuck on the enter key, “And when the time comes I will inherit his resort and turn it from a front for shadowplay into an underground hospital. I already have some medical bots in mind who can-”

“And after that?”

Megatron was looking at him now with a fierce gaze. It was the most serious he had ever seen the mech been, it shook Minimus to his core. 

“What do you mean?”

“Your just going to throw yourself into another long con marriage?”

Minimus couldn’t read the emotions in Megatron’s optics. In the deca-cycles they had gotten to know each other Megatron had never looked at him like that. It was true that Dai Atlas had been dead by the time they first met, but Minimus thought that they had come to an understanding of what minimus decided to do to resist the Autobots. The sorrow he felt deepened as he looked back into Megatron’s eyes. The sadness didn’t look good on Megatron.

“If the opportunity presents itself, I will.” he finally said. But Megatron’s face didn’t change. “Any chance I get to one up the Autobots I will reach out and grab without _hesitation_ Megatron.”

“And what will happen when you get caught?”

“What do you mean when?”

Megatron leaned back ex-venting in frustration. He shuffled through the datapads on the desk and thrust one into Minimus’ hands. He tried to read it but numbers and charts weren’t his strong suit. He glanced between the datapad in his hand and Megatron, who was leaning over the desk. He swiped through the charts but still couldn’t understand.

“What am I looking at darling?”

“Y-you’re chances if you murder your third husband.” He stumbled over his words but he stayed firm. “Once is a tragedy, twice is bad luck but a widower three times over? That’s more than a coincidence and statistically _someone_ is bound to notice.”

“This is how I get back at them Megatron. Look at me!” He screamed, motioning to himself, “Do I look strong? Or intimidating? Or attractive by anyone's standards? Look at this!” He said popping the collar of his lace robe, “I know how the world sees me Megatron, and i know how to use that for my gain.”

Minimus jumped up to his full height, scattering datapads to the floor and stuck his finger in Megatron’s face. “I’m tired of just thinking about me Megatron, I want to do something good for this primus forsaken planet. Is that what you have a problem with _darling!?”_

“Of course not Minimus,” Megatron rose from his seat to meet him, “but-” 

“Than what is it? Is it me assassinating Autobots”

“No, no it’s”

“Is it the fact that i’m getting married again?”

Megatron clamped his mouth shut. Optics locked with Minimus’, his voice had left him. A devilish grin crept onto the minibots face

“Aha!” Minimus said, hoping in place. But Megatron didn’t flinch away. “You don’t think I can do this!”

“Now that is not true-”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Megatron’s face was glowing red again, his fists were balled up beside him. Minimus didn't back down. He stared right back into the mechs face, both weary to continue.

“Primus I wish someone had asked me that _before_ this war had started.”

Minimus remembered hearing something about Megatron’s civil war theory from his brother. They discussed what they’d, _really what Dominus would do_ , if cybertron broke into civil war like Megatron predicted. It didn’t matter to him, Dominus would consult generals and organize weapons for whomever he deemed worthy and Minimus would watch the show from his penthouse with a bottle of energex just for himself. That was before Optimus Prime had gone on his tour of terror.

He and Dominus had followed through with their vaguely discussed plan and as the world crumbled around them they stuck with those seemingly harmless ideas. Dominus chose the Autobots. He married himself off to Rewind and with their spymaster by his side he drove the Autobots to their seeming victory. Minimus was too deep in a bottle of distilled energex to care about cybertron burning beneath his brother’s watch. What could he have done to stop the fighting? Then he married Minimus off to Ultra Magnus.

He had been drunk when the engagement was announced, and when Optimus Prime visited to congratulate him and his then husband-to-be, he had been especially drunk during their Ritus ceremony. He woke up in the middle of the night and the nightmare didn’t go away. They weren’t spark bonded. And Ultra Magnus wouldn’t touch him when they were alone. Minimus felt as if he would never escape the sudden isolation of living alone with a mech who only wanted his social status.

Minimus listened to the news reports from both sides before he fell asleep every night after he first sobered up during his honeymoon. As if hearing news from across the globe helped him feel less alone. Autobots relayed victories with body counts and feats of destruction. But the decepticons, their victories were in lives saved. A decepticon reporter would recount the battles across the planet and speak on the cities that were still free of Autobot control. And at the end of every transmission? A recording of Megatron’s voice.

“ _Your front may not be beside my in the streets of Polyhex, your font may be in you own home. Wherever you are fighting know that your fight is important. Fight how you can for what is most important. Your freedom and your right to live as a cybertronian. One day we will celebrate this victory together.”_

At the time it felt like Megatron had been speaking directly to him. That his rebellion against his husband had been his fighting for _his_ freedom. Then as time went on and Ultra Magnus boasted more and more of his accomplishments Minimus decided that things would change. He would no longer fight for his own freedom but for those who couldnt stand for their own against the likes of those like Ultra Magnus. In the end that meant he had to die. 

Minimus ex-vented. He had sobered up a little but that still didn’t make things right.

“Megatron, look,” Minimus said taking a step back, “Why don’t you tell me what your thinking. We don't see each other everyday and even if it seems like it, i _can’t_ read your mind.”

Megatron sat back down in the desk chair and minimus followed suit by sitting himself at the top of the desk. Megatron took a moment to think through his words before he looked into Minimus eyes. He hadn’t considered it before but Megatron’s eyes were a striking blue, if he hadn’t put his students to sleep he must have been very popular with eyes like that.

“I . . . I think you’re wasting your time Minimus.” That sorrow returned to those blue eyes.

“I disagree.”

“I know. But so do I. Even if this marriage to Freud results in an underground hospital like you plan for it, the death of your third husband won’t go unnoticed. You are bound to get caught, i’ve run the numbers and you are more likely to die doing that than walking in front of a tank. Statistically speaking, someone _will_ notice that you are the one murdering you Autobot husbands.”

Megatron was shuffling through the datapads again, most likely to show Minimus the one with the data of Minimus’ inevitable demise. He caught Megatron’s hand in his, shocking both of them.

“You don’t need to show me. I know the risk.” Minimus felt himself smiling, and he didn’t let go of Megatron’s hand. “I told you. I know how the world sees me-”

“You’re wrong Minimus.”

“Darling I-”

“You are wrong. You’re strong and intimidating. You were just yelling at me because I don’t want you to waste away in another marriage. Because you know you won’t waste away.” Megatron clasped Minmius’ hand with both of his own now. “You are attractive. Surely you know that is true. You’re valuable not only to me as a spy but as a friend. The you you think the world sees is not the one _I_ see Minimus. I see you. And if the Autobots were to catch onto what you are doing and kill you for it _I_ would miss you. That’s . . . . . that’s why I don’t want you to throw yourself into an endeavor that will kill you. Do you get what I'm saying?”

Minimus didn’t even think it through. He just grabbed Megatron by the collar of his platting and pulled him into a kiss. Megatron froze against his lips, a sound of surprise rose from his throat. Before he could respond Minimus pulled away. He was looking deep into Megatron’s wide eyes. His hands were solid as stone around Minimus’ hand so he couldn’t run away. It was his turn for his face to glow red.

“You . . you kissed me.”

“. . . Statistically speaking, one of us had t _o-mmffhpt!”_

Megatron pulled him into another kiss. One hand moved to caress Minimus’ back the other intertwined their digits together. Minimus cupped the others face in an attempt to pull each other closer. In the back of his mind he heard the chair toppling over and he felt the solidness of the desk underneath him but for a nano-second it was just him and Megatron. There was no engagement. No civil war. There wasn’t anything in that moment but himself and Megatron fading away into nothingness. 

Minimus giggled into Megatron’s lips, he could feel the smile plastered across the mechs face. A warmth Minimus had never felt before awoke in his chest. It was like the first time he tried high grade or whenever he had gotten his brother to smile. Only it felt so different. If this was pure joy Minimus was sure he had never felt it like this before. He whined a little when Megatron pulled away, earning him a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Minimus found that he had wrapped himself around the autobot leader, who had braced one knee against the desk and was cradling the minibot that was snuggled against him.

“I take it you understand me know?” Megatron asked full of mirth.

“I do. But the wedding is still on.”

“I still don’t recommend it”

“Jealous?”

“Of Freud? Please, if anything I feel bad for him. He doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into.”

That earned him a playful hit from Minimus. He just laughed and Minimus followed behind with a fit of giggles. Megatron’s head dipped onto Minimus shoulder and once the laughter died down they just decided to look at each other and hold one another’s hands. Minimus liked the warmth in the decepticons leaders eyes much more. Happiness was a good look for him.

“I do have one question darling” 

“Mhmm?”

“Did you ever run the numbers on if we-”

“Random factor, remember? The chances seemed slim.”

“Does _this_ seem slim?”

Minimus leaned over to give Megatron another kiss. This one was more gentle, each having more control over themselves this time. Megatron hummed into his mouth. They didn’t move to deepen the kiss but they did sit up, Minimus sitting in the decepticons lap. In the heistiness to be closer they had knocked over the desk lamp, and the only source of light in the room. Momentarily the were wrapped in darkness then minmus armor began to glow. They were graced in a soft pink light. But neither noticed it quite yet

Megatron pulled the sash tighter around Minimus chassis. Minimus pulled on the corner of Megatron’s helm. The world faded away again as they threw themselves into the simple kiss. This time it was Minimus’ turn to pull away before he peppered Megatron’s face with kisses. When they pulled away Minimus was met with an expression of awe.

All he heard was Megatron whisper “. . . _random factor_ ” before being pulled back into another kiss.

* * *

Minimus stood before the high council, handcuffed and shackled. Before him sat Optimus Prime, Tyrest, and Prowl. The gallery was filled with Autobot spectators and commanders, they sneered at him whenever he turned around to wave at them. They glared at him when he winked at them. He blew kisses into the crowd and that sent them into an uproar. His brother was absent. Minimus didn’t think too hard on that. Dominus had always been absent from his life.

Tyrest rose from his seat. “Silence!” he barked at the crowd. 

They settled into a gnawing silence, Minimus let out a low whistle just to break it. Prowl was attempting to drill fear into him with the look he was giving, but Minimus was immune. Tyrest sunk back into his chair. It was more like a throne, Minimus thought, they all sat on their own thrones now. His only regret was that he hadn’t married up into one of the big three and killed one of them. 

“Minimus.” Optimus Prime finally began, “You stand accused of murder, conspiracy against high autobot command, spying and betrayal against cybertron.”

Minimus fluttered his optics, looking nothing less than the face of innocence and stupidity.

“For the accusations of the murders of Ultra Magnus, Dai Atlas, and Froid what say you?” Prowl spat.

Minimus looked up as if in deep thought, “Hmmm, i’d say guilty.” giving a little nod.

“And for conspiracy to hinder the work of Autobot High command?”

“Oh yes, I am guilty of that.”

“And for being a spy for the Decepticon resistance?”

“Definitely guilty.” he giggles at that one.

“And” prowl said, visibly angry from Minimus’ nonchalant attitude. “for your betrayal against Cyberton and all Cybertronians?”

Minimus dropped the goofy grin on his face and glared right back into Prowls optics. Prowl, surprising even himself, shrinks back. 

“That? I am innocent of that.”

They gallery burst into another uproar, Tyrest began yelling for them to settle down. Minimus joins in mockingly sending them into another outburst. Silence suddenly followed when Optimus Prime stood from his throne.

“Explain yourself.” There’s a poision dripping from his voice. And if Minimus were a lesser mech he would have shuddered.

Minimus looked around the room. There wasn’t a single bot who wasn’t a soldier or commander in the room. No civilians or reporters had been allowed to visit him or speak to him during the cycles leading up to his trial. He shook his head.

“You define betrayal as going against the Autobots. You, all of you, think that the moment I decided that I couldn't stand how cybertronians are treated by Autobots that I betrayed them. But you are so warped by your own love of power that you no longer see them as innocent.”

Prowls hands had gripped the counter in front of him, cracking the metal.

“I never took the lives of innocent cybertronians. I ended the lives of murders. Ultra Magnus? his strategies on the battlefield killed more civilians than Deceptions. Dai Atlas? Lead crusades of torture against civilians in the name of Primus. Froid? head of the shadowplay movement. Need I say more? These bots were your tools for destruction and manipulation Optimus.” Minimus was staring him down now “it is not me who has betrayed Cybertron, but you. The moment you decided that having the matrix made you an unquestionable god who could do anything without consequences.”

The silence in the courtroom was like a slap to the face, Optimus let out a low and sickening laugh.

“How noble of you.” he said, “You lived a self righteous hero and you shall die as one.”

Now it was Minimus' turn to laugh. Where Optimus' laughter had sent the room into silent respect, Minimus' cheerful and bubbly laughter sent fear into their sparks. They looked around and Tyrest too stood suddenly. As if Minimus was about to reach out and strike him

“Please.” he said through giggles, “You wont kill me.”

“And what makes you so sure of that?” Tyrest shrieked.

Suddenly the ceiling of the courtroom exploded, blinding the room with light. While everyone else writhed in pain, Minimus had turned off his optics. Before anyone could recover Starscream swooped into the room, grabbing Minimus with one arm and shooting Optimus in the face with another. In a moment he flew back out of the room and up to the rescue ship above.

On board Megatron held Minimus tight, checking him for any injuries and thanking starscream for grabbing him.

“Don't ever scare me like that again!” he said, pressing a chaste kiss to minimus’ cheek. Minimus just hummed as he tried to awkwardly soothe his husband with his shackles and handcuffs still attached.

“I was never in any danger.” 

“You were going to be executed!”

“They wouldn’t have had the chance.”

“but they had you in a room full of trained autobots.”

“I could have taken them.”

“you're in handcuffs.”

Minimus broke them off his hands like they were made of toothpicks. Megatron stared at them, having momentarily forgotten his husband's strength. Minimus just gently cupped Megatron's face in his now free hands and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“I hate to break this up” startscream said, “ but we have autobots on our tail.

* * *

Minimus bolted awake, reeling from the steel grip of another nightmare. His optics adjusted to the dark and as he started seeing outlines in the dark he didn’t recognize anything around him. He felt his spark race for a moment as two arms wrapped themselves around his chassis. no sooner had the arms done that then did Megatron mumbled sleepy nonsense into minimus’ throat cables. He had forgotten that he was hiding out at Megatron's place for a while. He snuggled into the comforting embrace of Megatron and relaxed back into sleep. pressing a kiss to his husbands helm his final thoughts before falling into a dreamless sleep was “ive gone soft.”

**Author's Note:**

> shattered glass is good and funny like PLEASE read the wiki on shattered glass Magnus it is so funny and even funnier that Hasbro has no rights to it


End file.
